


晴天微风

by ice_eciice_eci



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_eciice_eci/pseuds/ice_eciice_eci
Summary: 长佩全文地址：https://www.gongzicp.com/novel-8883.html





	1. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 长佩全文地址：https://www.gongzicp.com/novel-8883.html

　　晚餐过后，他们牵着手在海边闲逛了一会儿，途中遇到几个路人，直夸他们俩般配，夸得林枫心飘上了天，直到回了酒店，趴在房间外的泳池边上欣赏夜景时，嘴角仍扬着放不下来。

　　凌天下泳池时看到的就是林枫一个人傻笑的样子，不禁莞尔，手臂往池边一撑，把人笼罩在了怀里。

　　“想什么呢，笑得这么开心。”

　　林枫立刻一本正经道：“没什么，你干嘛挤在我这儿，那么大个地方，一边去。”

　　“就想在你这儿。”

　　凌天最近越来越无赖，低头就亲上林枫的脖颈，在他背后来回磨蹭。

　　“走开，热死了。”林枫身体升起一股热气，燥热地去拉扯腰间的手臂，可凌天咬了一口他的耳垂，手就有点使不上力了。

　　“林同学，你今天就成年了，我们可以进入下一步了吗？”

　　林枫磨着牙：“禽兽！我过生日你就想着这种事？”

　　凌天低笑：“哪种事？我说什么了吗，你告诉我听听，我想做什么？”

　　林枫愤愤道：“亏我以前还觉得你高冷，现在感觉仿佛受到了欺骗，想退货！”

　　“你还没试试货，怎么就要退了？”凌天将他压在池壁上，从背后轻轻顶了顶，“试试好不好？说不定试了就不想退了。”

　　林枫羞愤难当，还有点虚，毕竟见过凌天的尺寸，声音不禁软了下来：“我怕把我自己试坏了……”

　　凌天呼吸一滞，随即压得更紧，一只手从林枫泳裤的一侧伸进去，抚摸他的腿根软肉，另只手掰过林枫的脸，霸道地吻了上去，直搅深处。

　　林枫一下就腿软了，含糊不清地说：“别……唔……等一下……”他手按住凌天乱动的手，可挡不住自身热度一再往下腹汇聚。

　　凌天分开唇舌，舔去嘴角的津液，看了他下面一眼，轻笑：“要不要试，嗯？”

　　林枫咬着唇不说话，胸膛起伏得厉害，片刻后，微不可察地点了点头。

　　床上，两道身影交叠在一起。

　　“嗯……慢点……”

　　“怎么了，不舒服？”凌天放缓了手指进出的频率，又凑过去亲林枫红润的嘴，捏着他的乳尖揉搓。

　　林枫刚刚已经被他弄射了一回，身体酸软又敏感，被吻着摸着，欲望又开始重新燃起，连带着下身进出的手指都不那么难受了。

　　凌天又探入一根手指，增加到了三根，往里不断深入，穴肉湿热紧致，吮吸着他的手指不放开，抽出时似在挽留。他只能咬着牙忍耐，尽力让林枫放松舒服。

　　润滑液把林枫腿间弄得湿哒哒的，身体仿佛也化作了一滩水，他半睁着眼看上方满头汗的凌天。

　　“你真的想做吗？”

　　凌天一愣：“什么？”

　　林枫有些难以启齿：“我是天生性取向就那样，可你不是吧？我不知道我能不能……额，就是，满足你……”

　　“怎么到现在还说这种话？”凌天好气又好笑，抽出手指，按着林枫的大腿朝两边分开，林枫被他突如其来的举动吓了一跳，本能地想并拢腿，却被牢牢制住了。

　　凌天将自己涨得发疼下身抵上去，磨蹭着入口。

　　“都这么硬了，你说呢？”

　　林枫耻得想抓个枕头挡住脸，凌天却抢先一步把枕头抓了过来，垫在他腰下。随后俯身把林枫的双手按在脑袋两侧，居高临下地迫使他看向自己。

　　粗硬的性器浅浅地没入了一个顶端，林枫身体就开始发颤。

　　“宝贝儿，看着我。”凌天笑得很坏，“我要开始搞你了。”

　　林枫眼角红红的望过来：“那你搞轻点儿……”

　　凌天深吸一口气。

　　“好，轻点。”

　　二十分钟后。

　　“嗯啊……我信了你的邪……啊哈！混蛋……”

　　林枫痛斥着，又被狠狠顶撞了一下，顿时话语一滞转为断断续续的呻吟。

　　凌天刚进来时还挺温柔，大手在他身上不停游走缓解他被撑开的涨疼感，可见他身体放松了，就没再客气，挺动腰胯一下下大刀阔斧地抽送起来。

　　林枫一开始还勉强忍住不发出丢人的声音，手紧抓着床单呜咽，可被狠狠插到最深处好几次后，终于丢盔卸甲叫出声来：

　　“啊！！不行……太深了！呜……轻点……”

　　凌天扣住他的腰往自己下身撞，碾着他敏感的内壁顶入，林枫全身像过了一通电，顶端不受控地开始往外冒透明的液体。

　　凌天看见这画面低笑：“还嘴硬？”说罢又整根抽出，一记挺腰全部插入，加快频率迅猛地干身下人。

　　林枫眼神湿漉漉的，被亲得红润的嘴仍旧很倔：“混蛋……再也……啊……不跟你做了……”

　　“你这幅样子只会让我更想欺负你，宝贝儿……”

　　凌天哑着嗓子，把林枫无力的长腿架在自己肩上，俯身亲他。

　　这个姿势动作让林枫的大腿几乎贴上自己的胸膛，更方便了凌天进出，“啪啪”的撞击声不绝于耳，凌天勾着他的舌头纠缠吮吸，仿佛在上下一起干他。

　　林枫很快就两腿颤抖，眼神开始迷乱，沦陷于欲望和快感中，下身高高翘起贴在小腹上，随着身体的摇晃频率一颠一颠地渗出更多液体，他难耐地想伸手去纾解。

　　凌天却抓住了他的手：“舒服吗？还要吗？”

　　“呜嗯……你放开……”林枫绵软地挣扎起来。

　　“乖，老实说。”凌天哄着他，一边顶弄不断，“说了我就给你弄出来，好不好？”

　　林枫哪儿斗得过他，快感在下腹不断累积，凌天再撞几下恐怕都要出来了，那可丢脸多了，他只能求饶：

　　“舒服……还要……”

　　“真乖。”凌天亲了他泛红的鼻尖一口，大方地帮他套弄起来，同时身体力行地满足了林枫“还要”的请求。

　　林枫毫无还手之力，被压着干得几近失神，濒临高潮的时候凌天恶劣地堵住了他前端，仍凭他拳打脚踢也不松手，在他体内狠狠冲刺了一阵，最后才抽出来松开手一同射在了林枫身上。

　　“你这个禽兽……”清理完毕后，全身酸软无力的林枫躺在床上看着餍足的凌天，咬牙切齿。

　　凌天一脸神清气爽，笑着说：“这就叫禽兽了？”凑过来一把捞起无力的林枫，轻轻松松就把身高跟自己差不多的林枫打横抱了起来。

　　林枫怕他还要做，紧张地想要下地：“我不要了！放我下来！”

　　“别乱动，带你去看样东西。”

　　凌天只是抱着他来到了房间的另一边，落地窗正对着沙滩和大海。他们胡闹了这么久天早已彻底黑了，淡金色的月光洒在静谧的海上，美景醉人。

　　凌天放下林枫，从背后搂着他，好让双腿还没什么力气站立的林枫靠在自己怀里。

　　林枫原以为是要一起看海，定睛一看，却看到底下深夜无人的沙滩上，亮着许多烛光，排成一个超大的爱心形，中间是一句中文的“我喜欢你”，四周撒着无数的玫瑰花瓣。

　　凌天温柔的声音在他耳边低语：“喏，你喜欢的恶俗剧情来了。”

　　“你……”林枫好笑，更多的是掩饰不住的感动。

　　凌天轻吻他的耳朵：“你当初的两次表白，现在我都还给你。生日快乐。”

　　林枫这才反应过来，凌天指的是自己第一次在他课桌上画的爱心和后来那句我喜欢你，当时他隐晦不想为人知的思慕与暗恋，此刻却得到了这样公开直白的回应。

　　他鼻子一酸，紧抓住搂在腰间的手：“谢谢……这是我收到过最好的礼物。”

　　“嗯？最好的礼物不应该是我吗，刚刚才夺去了我的身体现在就忘了？”凌天调笑道。

　　“……好好的气氛都被你破坏了！”

　　凌天笑了几声终于不闹他了，低下头靠在林枫肩上，认真地说：“现在我们扯平了，林枫，我的喜欢一点也不比你的少，你什么都不用多想，只要乖乖被我喜欢就好了。”

　　林枫脸颊微红：“谁要乖乖被你喜欢……”

　　“那你想怎么样？”

　　“我想……”林枫悄悄瞥了凌天一眼，咬了咬唇：“这样！”

　　他迅速转身面对凌天，搂住他的脖子，主动献上了自己的吻。

　　宁静平和的夜晚衬托着落地窗前温情缠绵的两人，不知道时间过了多久，只知道月光和烛光陪了他们很久很久。

　　夜色正好，情趁年少。

 

　　  
　　

　　

　　


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 长佩全文地址：https://www.gongzicp.com/novel-8883.html

　　进入了大学之后并不如高中老师说的那么轻松可以放开玩，毕竟S大是顶尖大学，两人又都是学霸，为了把自己专业的内容学得更好更扎实，自然不能松懈。

　　忙碌又充实的第一学年很快就过去了，S大规定大一新生必须在学校住，等到第二年，林枫和凌天便搬出了宿舍，用自己业余赚的些钱在离学校不远的地方租了公寓。虽然以凌天家的财力直接买一处房子也未尝不可，但林枫还是更倾向于靠自己的能力不依赖父母，凌天也同意这点，于是两人就在小公寓里过起了同居生活。

　　虽说是同居，但由于他们专业不同，课业也不清闲，所以并不像原本想象的那样可以整天腻歪在一起。

　　这天林枫难得早早完成了老师布置的作业，想到明天是周末，心里美滋滋的，最后节课前他发了条信息问凌天今晚几点回。

　　凌天很快回了他：[五点多吧，今天没什么事。]

　　他手指飞速编辑道：[我也差不多，回去我做饭！你别动手！]

　　凌天现在也学会做很多菜了，甚至比林枫做得还好吃，总是以此为理由承包做饭的任务，让林枫乖乖负责吃就好，但林枫也很想为他做饭，见今天有机会立刻提了出来。

　　凌天没有拒绝，还发了个表情，看起来似乎挺高兴，让林枫心情愈发愉悦。

　　可这份愉悦并没有持续多久。

　　最后节课结束之后，同组的几个成员却说要去学校咖啡厅商讨课上老师布置的小组论文，根据以往经验这一商讨就要一两个小时。

　　林枫心不甘情不愿地说：“下下周才交呢，今天太晚了，我答应了我室友回去做饭的，要不改天吧？”

　　可偏偏他们这组都没有拖延症，一个同学立刻说：“那我们一起去你家帮你做饭呗！顺便把这事解决了，一举两得！”其他组员也纷纷表示赞同。

　　林枫无奈，拗不过他们，只好问凌天可不可以，凌天倒是很欢迎，于是林枫只能带着三四个同学一起回了家。

　　到了他们的小公寓，同学们不禁感叹：“这地段的房租一个月起码得有四五千吧？有钱有钱。”

　　林枫扶额，本来想好跟凌天的二人晚餐算是泡汤了，只希望同学们吃完饭赶紧回去。

　　凌天已经回了家，正在客厅沙发坐着，听到开门声站起身来，对进门的几人酷酷地打了个招呼：“嗨，我是林枫的室友凌天，你们坐吧，我去弄点饮料。”便进了厨房。

　　“卧槽！”一个同学压低声音对林枫道，“你室友太帅了吧！”

　　另一个同学也忍不住望着凌天肌肉结实的背影道：“我一个男的都快爱上他了……”

　　同组唯一一位女生则道：“对不起，林枫，虽然你也很帅，但你室友显然更有男人味，他有女朋友了吗？”

　　林枫很想说你们这些人醒醒他已经是我的人了！但他还是忍住内心的咆哮勉强微笑道：“有了，你死心吧。”

　　一众人坐到了沙发上，凌天拿出了零食饮料送过来放到茶几上，随手摸了摸林枫的头：“你们聊吧，今天人多来不及做饭了，我叫外卖好了。”

　　同学们都被这一举动苏到了，包括林枫本人。

　　“遇到这样的好男人，就嫁了吧。”一同学说。

　　林枫在心里默默点头表示赞同。

　　在等外卖的期间他们大致确定好了论文主题和思路，等外卖到了，就边吃边商讨些细节。

　　凌天点的是附近一家有名餐厅的饭菜，味道很好，还贴心地下楼给男生买了啤酒给女生买了奶茶，吃完饭差不多作业也讨论完了，一伙人就喝着酒聊着天，说说笑笑，凌天在一旁偶尔说几句。

　　林枫不怎么擅长喝酒，即使是度数很低的啤酒，喝完一罐也有些醉了，靠在柔软的沙发上聊着聊着竟就这么迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。

　　等再次醒来的时候，已经躺在了卧室的床上，凌天开着盏小夜灯在一旁看书，见他有了动静，俯身问道：“醒了？有没有不舒服？”

　　林枫摇了摇头，酒基本已经全醒了：“就喝了这么点，能有什么呀。”

　　凌天轻笑：“是啊，一罐啤酒而已，就你一个人喝醉了。”

　　林枫脸上一红，岔开话题道：“他们人呢？”

　　凌天眼中闪过一丝不易察觉的狡黠，道：“太晚了回去不安全，我收拾了下客房和客厅让他们在我们家过夜。”

　　林枫刚睡醒还有丝迟钝，没有多想，抱歉道：“不好意思啊，突然带这么多人回来。”

　　“那怎么补偿我？”

　　林枫想了想，撑起身子凑上去亲了凌天嘴角一下，即便两人已经交往许久，这样主动的亲吻依旧令他感到稍许羞耻。

　　“今天就先这样吧……下次补偿你，等家里没外人的时候……”

　　凌天眯起了眼，声音透着危险：“如果我说现在就要呢？”

　　“嗒”地一声卧室灯的开关被打开，刹那间被光亮照射到的林枫不禁闭上了眼，随即身体一沉被凌天压住了，双唇相触，一个火热的吻瞬间在口腔中席卷开来，带着熟悉的气息与欲念。

　　林枫被封住了嘴只能发出含糊的声音：“不……不行……唔……”

　　他挣扎的手被凌天扣住按在了头顶，低沉而性感的嗓音在耳边响起：“一个多星期没做了，我想要你……”

　　林枫顿时半边身体都酥麻了，压低声音羞恼道：“上周末明明有空的！”他十分清楚凌天的个性，比起一晚上被折腾好几回，他宁可对方不要忍着。

　　凌天亲了亲他的耳垂，大手伸进衣服来回抚摸着他柔韧的腰：“上星期看你太忙了，想让你多休息下。”

　　虽然是很贴心的话，但林枫还是不能允许进一步的行为：“今天真的不行，我同学在家呢，明天好不好？”

　　“不好。”

　　向来不会太过为难他的凌天今天却一反常态地强硬，他动作利落地把林枫身上的衣物扒了个干净，任林枫怎么说都不停下，嘴唇沿着脖颈一路吻到胸前，张口就含住了林枫挺立的红珠。

　　林枫低喘一声顿时不敢再开口了，怕自己的声音掩藏不住被外面客厅里的同学听到。

　　凌天看到他闭上眼咬住唇压抑着喘息的诱人样子，嘴角微扬，另只手直接伸下去套弄起了林枫的下身。

　　林枫只来得及惊喘一声，就又被凌天堵住了嘴，把所有到口的低吟都混杂着彼此的津液吞咽了下去。

　　没过多久他就发泄在了凌天手里，胸口剧烈起伏着平息呼吸。

　　可这还不算完，凌天将他射出来的白浊涂抹到了后方穴口，顺着液体的润滑插入了一根手指。

　　林枫这下彻底惊慌失措了，凌天是真的要做。

　　他语气都带上了一丝求饶的意味：“别……真的不行……”

　　凌天看了他一眼，深邃的眼眸中欲潮汹涌，不容分说地又插入了两根手指，在他体内开始挤压他的敏感点。

　　林枫在紧张和快感的双重刺激下浑身冒汗发热，尽管熟悉的快感不断累积让他的欲望又开始渐渐抬头，可一想到外面还有同学在，又瞬间慌得软了几分，身体变得比往日更敏感，凌天的每一次触碰都让他轻颤不已。

　　就在这来回不停的欲望与理智撕扯中，凌天已经抽出了手指，扶着自己硬挺的下身抵在了穴口。

　　林枫努力挣扎，可身体已经软成一团，手又被禁锢着，根本逃脱不得，只能放软了语气恳求道：

　　“凌天……求你了，明天你要怎么做都行，不要现在……”

　　凌天没有说话，俯下身轻吻了一下他的额头，就在林枫以为他同意了的时候，只听对方道：

　　“忍不到明天了。”

　　话音一落，林枫还没反应过来，凌天粗长硬挺的下身就狠狠一顶，冲刺到底全部插了进来！

　　林枫像被浪打上岸边的鱼一样，张大了嘴却发不出声音，难以呼吸，被顶得脑子都有点懵，饶是经历了这么多次性事，依然会被凌天过于超标的尺寸插得身体像被贯穿了一样，胀得难受。

　　凌天在多次经验后已经掌握了林枫身上的每一处敏感点，一插进去就不停歇地猛力朝那一处操干，手也松开了桎梏，在林枫身上的敏感地带不断游走点火。

　　很快林枫就从最初的难受中缓了过来，取而代之的是兴奋与快感，可他还残存着一丝理智，拼命咬住唇压抑住呻吟。

　　凌天猛干了几十下熬过了一开始的冲动，紧接着用埋在体内的性器前端重重碾压林枫的敏感点。

　　林枫一下手抓紧了床单，差点惊呼出声，还好用另只手紧紧捂住了嘴。

　　凌天却不容他得逞，向两边大大分开他的腿，结实的手臂穿过他的腿弯向前压，十指相扣将林枫的双手按在了脑袋两侧，林枫整个人几乎被对折又动弹不得，只能敞开着后方任由凌天驰骋肆虐。

　　方才被当作润滑的精液与体内分泌出的体液混杂在一起，进进出出间从交合处流淌出来，被无数次撞击打出白色的泡沫，凌天故意操出令人羞耻的水声，即便林枫死咬住唇不肯发出声音，这“啪啪啪”的肉体撞击声在安静的屋子里已经足够响亮了。

　　几十几百下，凌天发力冲刺，剧烈的动作把大床震得嘎吱作响，林枫被操得实在爽到腿都有些痉挛：“凌天……啊……凌天！呜……”

　　他忍不住喊着凌天的名字被插射了出来，直到喘息平静下来意识回到脑海里，才惊觉自己做了什么，连忙竖起耳朵听外面有没有动静，还好同学似乎没有被吵醒。

　　可凌天还没放过他，将他翻了个身又从后面进入，扣着林枫的腰一阵狂风骤雨般的抽插后，一下顶到最深处统统发泄进了他的身体里。

　　林枫被烫得后穴紧缩，将脸埋在枕头里才不至于丢脸地呻吟出声，被干得浑身酸软无力。

　　凌天发泄完半软的性器还在体内插着，林枫费劲地撑起身想离开，刚往前爬了一步，就听身后人危险低哑的声音响起：

　　“还没结束呢，跑什么，宝贝儿？”

　　下一秒凌天就一把按住他的肩，同时健腰一沉，粗长的性器瞬间又结结实实地填满了后穴。

　　“呜！！”林枫被顶得双腿膝盖一软扑倒在床上，凌天俯身覆在他身上慢慢律动着，结实灼热的胸膛贴着林枫汗湿的后背，林枫的后面经历了刚刚的一轮性事和射入精液的润滑，变得更加湿润炙热，让他一秒都不想离开，才发泄完的欲望又迅速胀大。

　　凌天揉搓着林枫挺翘的臀肉，对埋在枕头里呜咽的林枫低声道：“我好像没关卧室门，你说他们如果听到声音进来了会怎样？”

　　林枫闻言猛地抬起头看向卧室门，居然真的没有关好，留出一大道缝隙。他原本还指望着房间的隔音效果好一点，现在看来外面客厅里的同学很有可能早就被吵醒了，只不过不好意思才没有出声打扰他们两个。

　　凌天还嫌尺度不够大似的，低笑着道：“要不我们出去看看他们睡着了没？”

　　凌天说完就手臂一捞把林枫拉了起来，下床从背后顶着他往客厅走。

　　林枫吓坏了，不知道凌天今晚是发了什么疯，他使出了全身最后点力气想要挣脱，可凌天拦在他腰间的结实手臂纹丝不动，下身有力的顶弄根本无法逃离，更何况他本来就腿颤得站都站不稳了，全靠身后凌天的支撑才没有跌坐下去。

　　不管他多不情愿，凌天还是顶着他一步步往前走，眼看就要出卧室了，林枫眼中含泪，可怜无比地转头小声求饶：“凌天，不要……求你……求你了……”

　　“嘶……宝贝儿，别夹那么紧，放松点。”凌天一掌拍在了林枫的臀上，发出响亮的“啪”一声，下身也重新开始撞击出水声。

　　林枫眼泪终于流了出来，破罐子破摔般哭着呻吟：“你……呜……过分……嗯啊……”

　　凌天见他哭了就心软了，终于不再逗他，向前几步走到外面随手把客厅灯一开，只见沙发上空荡荡的，哪有什么人影。

　　“笨蛋，学校那么近，你睡着之后他们都回去了，我就想欺负下你。”凌天说。

　　林枫又气又恼，扬起拳头一转身往凌天胸膛上打了几下，当然此刻他软绵绵的拳头毫无威力可言。

　　凌天把打人不成自己差点摔倒的林枫抱了起来，温柔地放到了沙发上，可下身却霸道地又挤进了湿软的后穴。

　　“出去！呜……出去！”林枫愤愤地蹬着长腿，却被凌天抓住脚踝圈到了自己腰上，他迷人地一笑，让林枫心跳停止了一拍，可紧接着说出的话却让林枫又想揍人了：

　　“再做几次就好，补上一星期的份，乖。”

　　夜有止境，而年轻人的精力可没有。

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
